Nossa Pequena Aventura
by Ninfadora J. Tonks
Summary: Elas chegaram, isso todos perceberam, pois não há como não notar sua presença. E, assim como todos, o Marotos não puderam ignorá-las, quem são essas garotas, que vão estremecer o chão de Hogwarts, mexer com as emoções de garotos e fazer muita confusão?


_**N/A: Oi queridos e estimados leitores...**_

_**Estou só postando o trailler pra deixar vocês curiosos porque acho que vou demorar um pouco pra postar o primeiro capitulo, ta bom?**_

_**Vocês poderiam me estimular a terminar logo o primeiro cap. mandando reviws, né? Eu agadeceria muito.**_

**_Falando em agradecer, quero dizer muito obrigada à Lilyzinha, __katec.kay, Anne Samartine e Wendyisadora. Que mandaram reviws e/ou me adicionaram como autora favorita e/ou adicionaram minha outra fic como fic favorita. São pouquíssimas pessoas, mas que ja fizeram alguma diferença, e me incentivaram a começar essa outra fic._**

_**Outras pessoas muito especiais que eu quero agradecer são Betina Bahr, Ana Paula Machado e em especial Amada S. de Lima Sousa que aqui no site atende por Ginna A. Potter leiam as fics dela, não são tão boas quanto as minhas, mas tambem são legais... É brincadeirinha, Amanda, algumas fics suas que não estão digitadas ainda são bem melhores que as minhas, tá.**_

_**Espero que gostem...**_

**Disclaimer: **Aqui, somente Antonieta e a Gabriela são minhas, a Rebecca é meio minha meio da Ginna A. Potter. Os outros personagens são da J.K.R. e da Warner Bros. Não estranhem se o Pedro/Rabicho não aparecer muito, ele existe, só não vou muito com a cara dele.

trailler de "Nossa Pequena Aventura"

_- Quando três adoráveis garotas, uma mais linda que a outra, chegaram em Hogwarts espalharam doçura e encanto... – eu comecei a escrever_

_- Ah! Fala sério! "adoráveis garotas"? "espalharam doçura e encanto"?. Por favor, se minha gata quer escrever o trailler da nossa "pequena aventura" tem que fazer direitinho, para começar, quem vai querer ler se você não deixar bem claro que é sobre o bonitão aqui, em? – meu lindo e querido namorado comentou_

_- Baixa tua bola Almofadinhas, deixa ela fazer o trailler que daí você faz um pedaço do primeiro capitulo, OK? – disse minha amigona, uma garota de uns 17 anos, baixa para a idade e de cabelos bem lisos._

_- Um pedaço? Eu devia escrever tudo! Você viu a besteira que a minha fofa estava fazendo? – Meu namorado discutindo com a minha amigona_

_- De novo, baixa a tua bola, Sirius! – ela tava perdendo a paciência _

_- Ta bom! – ele dá um selinho em mim, também tenho 17, mas sou bem mais alta que minha amêga, somos igualmente lindas. - Pode continuar querida, eu vou ficar bem quietinho aqui no meu canto. – Six se redimiu, mas eu não acreditei muito..._

_- Obrigada. Bom como eu ia dizendo, três garotas, Toni, Beca e Gabi, foram transferidas de Durmstrang... (Só para esclarecer, nos pedimos transferência, aquela escola é muito agressiva! Pensamos primeiro em ir para Beaxbottons, mas é muito, coisa de paty, e não posso reclamar até que foram legais nossos anos lá, nunca aprenderíamos tantas azarações em qualquer outra escola) _

_- Tá, voltando ao assunto, chegando aqui tivemos uma recepção de primeiríssima qualidade, Não do diretor, ou dos professores, mas sim dos primeiros e únicos, Marotos– _

_- Você acha mesmo que a recepção foi de primera? Bom, eu sei agradar uma garota... – Modesto... esse Sirius!_

_- Ah! Eu acho! Você tava muito fofo dando em cima da Gabi! – eu falei dando um tapa de leve nas costas de Sirius._

_- Ihhhh... Agora apanha de garotas também Almofadinhas? – disse Thiago entrando no Salão Comunal._

_- Você também apanha da Lily! Então fica bem quietinho porque minha garota aqui ta tentando se concentrar! –_

_- Beleza gata. Voces tão mesmo relatando esse curto período de estadia em Hogwarts?_

_- Primeiro: ela é minha gata! Vai ficar com a tua. Segundo: é estamos sim escrevendo.E terceiro: cara, parece o Aluado falando! Bla, bla bla "relatando" bla bla bla " período de estadia" Vai azarar o ranhoso! Que eu tenho mais o que fazer! – completou Sirius já se virando para dar um de seus longos beijos em mim._

_- Nossa! Ta, então ta, se eu não sou bem vindo aqui, tchau, vou procurar a Lily... – e subiu para o dormitório_

_Alguns momentos depois da gente se largar, eu anunciei - Bom Six, olha o que eu escrevi enquanto você e o Pontas conversavam:_

_" Claro que a primeira vista eu achei o Thiago um gato, mas..."_

_- Peraí -Fui interrompida por Sirius – como assim achou o Thiago um gato, você, como minha namorada, esta dizendo na minha cara, que o Thiago é mais bonito que eu? – _

_Eu, muito atrevida respondi – É, isso mesmo! Mas deixa eu continuar:_

_"mas logo que os conheci percebi como meu Sirius era muito mais legal e animador, sem falar de ser divertido, meu almofadinhas e Talz"_

_- Ah é! Conta outra, se o Sirius souber contar uma piada é porque aprendeu comigo, queridinha! – Thiago voltou ao Salão Comunal, com o Mapa do Maroto embaixo do braço_

_- Ai meu Merlin!! Assim não da para fazer o trailler! Vamos à história!_

**N/A: Espero que tenham gostado, Pode estar meio confuso, mas logo a confusão acaba, beleza?**

**Beijos pra vocês **

**Até logo**

**Espero receber muitas reviws, plissss...**


End file.
